


Whippersnappers and Old Folks

by freshiewrites, SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Angst, Anxiety, Disabled Character, Edgy, FTM Reader, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Older Bitties, Panic Attacks, Sansy, Senior Bitties, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshiewrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Sansy and Edgy have lived long, full lives. Unfortunately, they have lived for the past few months in an adoption center, and much like with actual pets... no one wants senior companions.You're here to change that though.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Reader
Comments: 85
Kudos: 301





	1. Time to bust outta this joint

**Author's Note:**

> woooo a new fic! yes i know... but this one was voted for so I had to post it XD
> 
> so have a fic about bitties :D
> 
> also! new rule about commenting!!!  
> Please don't give concrit that is about anything more than general grammar errors. I may sound like a snowflake saying this but I legitimately don't really handle it very well. Thanks!

The kids were especially pokey today, their greasy fingers tapping against the plastic walls with a thunderous rhythm, leaving little prints everywhere. The odd feeling of being stared at by large, wide eyes never really went away, though Sansy supposed that eventually you got used to it.

He hoped so at least, it was damn hard to get any sleep during the day when kids and nosy adults kept tapping the glass to wake him up.

He watched, sockets half lidded as the kids came and went, each of them fawning over the “Tiny bitties!” before running off to their parents crying because a Boss had been rude or an Edgy had bitten them. 

He snorted as a particularly persistent kid ran away from the tanks, an Edgy still attached to their finger. White pricks of light disappeared as his sockets closed for a moment, leaning back further against the fluff of the towel he was situated against, his spine aching from the movement. “Hey, butthead. You missed a good one.”

His only answer was a flick of a paperclip against the back of his skull, his hand coming up to rub away the small sting even as he chuckled, his roomie growling distractedly behind him. Old fool was still trying to fashion him a brace, even though the past several attempts had only ended in Sansy falling on his face. Huffing through the pain, Sans repositioned himself so he could see his companion, his sockets narrowing at the precarious looking mechanism the Edgy was working on in complete focus.

“If you think I’m putting that on my spine, you’re needing a new pair of eyes, buddy.”

Edgy snorted, finally looking up with crimson eyelights and glancing past him to the outside world. “I think yer gonna try it if I give ya a good reason ta.”

Sansy shrugged, amiable to the point. Edgy’d had his back for a good couple of years now, it wasn’t like there was no trust between them. Hell, they’d escaped their first shop years ago, back when they were fresh out of the tube and ready to see the world. Edgy had convinced him that they would be better off on their own… hadn’t that been a wild ride.

Still, eventually they’d been found by some well meaning human, the two of them half starved and too weak to keep them from taking them back to the adoption center. They’d seemed nice enough, but all in all Sansy couldn’t help but wonder if they’d have been alright on their own.

Part of him knew they wouldn’t have been. 

“Okay, asshole, its ready to test. This ’un is just to help with stabilization.” Edgy finally said, Sansy glancing up at him and the strange metal contraption in his hands. There was a bit of cloth that Sansy was pretty sure was supposed to be the part that wrapped around his sensitive spine. He really didn’t want anything touching his spine, but he trusted Edgy. 

Just as his friend stepped forward to help him into it, however, a shadow appeared over the glass. Edgy jumped back into the darker parts of the box, leaving Sansy to turn himself back around and try to shoo off the random kid that had to be standing there, wondering why they weren’t coming up to greet them. 

Instead of some wide eyed kid, though, he was looking into the face of the human who’d caught them. They were ringing their hands, eyes darting around over every inch of him and Edgy with some unknowable emotion in their gaze. He sat very still, wondering if the old myth was true that if you didn’t move the monster couldn’t see you. Unfortunately, their hands came up to the edge of the glass box, undoing the clasp that held it shut and just like that, there was open air between him and the human who’d brought them here.

Edgy was growling, a steady sound that kept Sansy from doing anything rash. They were probably just wondering how they were doing, he and Edgy were considered senior bitties after all and it’d been a few months. 

They knelt down, biting their lip as they seemed to gather their words. “Hey.”

Sansy snorted. “Hey. What’s up, shortstack?”

They wheezed out a little sound, trying to hide their grin but Sansy counted it as a win. 

“Have you two been adopted yet?” They finally asked, hands still tapping restlessly against their knees. Sansy couldn’t help but glance back at Edgy, who just shrugged. 

“No, not yet. Why?”

They bit their lip again, turning to look up at the front desk. “I’m here to adopt two bitties. Friend’s hopefully, seniors too. Hate thinking about the older ones living till their end in a cage.”

Sansy nodded; even if that was surprisingly honest for someone that they’d only met once, he thought he understood the feeling. Of course, the fact that they saw him and Edgy at their very lowest might have had something to do with it.

“You don’t say?” he finally answered, ignoring the shifting behind him. Edgy would do what he liked, but Sansy thought he might be tired of the glass walls and portioned lunches. 

They nodded, hope growing in their eyes, and well, Sansy couldn’t say no to a look like that. He was old, so sue him. 

“Alright then, kiddo. You got yourself a couple’a bitties.”

The sudden exclamation of “What??!?” behind him only made him laugh.


	2. The Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo next chapter!! basically, anyone who knows me knows i have a million and one fic ideas, so to start new ones ive decided old ones with the least amount of chapters have to be updated first!!
> 
> so have a chapter of bitty goodness!!
> 
> enjoy!

Sansy watched as the human made their way up to the counter, grabbing the attention of one of the shelter workers and pointing back at their enclosure. Said worker, a younger woman named Stacey, seemed to not understand which bitties they meant until they actually walked over, Sansy giving them both a tired wave as Edgy continued to glower from the background. 

He could get angry all he wanted; Sansy was more willing to play the human roulette than die in a damned shelter. He’d seen bitties come and go and he was not going to be the stereotypical old man that lived out the rest of his days alone in the old folks home. Red could stay here if he wanted, not that Sansy really thought he would. They’d been together this long, there was no way they were separating now. 

“Are you sure about these two? They’re older, and the Sansy is disabled. He can’t walk very well, and really shouldn’t be walking at all at this point.” Stacey explained as she walked the human back over to them. To their credit, they simply nodded, although Sansy could feel their eyes drifting over his body. 

He had to wonder just why they had decided on him and Edgy. Surely it wasn’t some kind of pity; they’d been left here nearly six months ago. It had to be for a reason, but fuck if Sansy knew what it was. 

Stacey bit her lip, then turned to kneel in front of Sansy and Edgy. “What about you, boys? Do you want to try this whole thing one last time?”

Sansy nodded, his smile even. Edgy said nothing, but didn’t growl. Stacey sighed, then stood back to her full height, directing the human to follow her. “Alright then, come with me to sign the paperwork. We’ll get you all settled up, boys.” And with that, the two of them disappeared into the back of the shop, where all the paperwork was done. 

That was when Edgy decided to strike. “What the hell are yer thinking?!” he snapped, coming up to stand in front of Sansy with his arms straight down at his sides. 

Sansy shrugged. “I don’t want to die here. Its as simple as that."

Edgy grumbled to himself, growling a little, before he plopped next to Sansy with a huff. “Well, somebody’s gotta look out for ya. It sure won’t be that light weight.”

Sansy snorted, about to make some kind of joke, before Edgy leaned into his side. 

“Don’t worry, if it comes down to it? I’ll take care a ya, and we won’ come back here.”

Something about the thought of living on the streets again felt like home, a small part of Sansy reassured. “Thanks.”

Edgy huffed again, but didn’t say anything else. The two of them watched as another volunteer went around grabbing the essentials of owning a bitty (or two). Sansy was surprised to see even a few of the more expensive items being grabbed, the ones that had to be asked for specifically. He wondered if their new human realized how much some of that stuff costed. 

They finally came out of the back, Stacey leading the charge back to the enclosure. Sansy sat up as much as he was able, Edgy’s hand coming up to brace his spine as the moving box was brought out.

“Love yer, sweetheart.” Edgy whispered, just as a gentle hand came in to pick him up, depositing him into the box. Sansy geared up for the pain of being moved, only to be confused as Stacey picked him up, but didn’t place him in the box. 

“You’re too injured at this point to ride in there, Sans.” Stacey explained carefully. “You’ll have to ride shotgun.”

Sansy peered down at a steaming, furious Edgy, and pointed at him. “Then he does too.” 

Stacey grimaced lightly, but nodded, bringing Edgy back into the light and handing them both over to a waiting human. They smiled softly down at the two of them, Sansy smiling back even as the pain in his spine started from the weird position. Edgy helped him into a better one, leaning against him. 

“Thank you again, Ms. Fardale. We’ll have everything delivered within the next two hours. Please have a good day, and please take care of these boys. They deserve a good lsat few years.”

The human flinched at the use of their name, Sansy left to wonder why as they answered in a perfectly masculine, low but not too deep voice “Thank you. I will.”

Maybe they were embarrassed?

Either way, he’d probably find out later. He waved goodbye to Stacey and the other volunteers who were all wishing them goodbye, one hand on Edgy’s as he wondered just how far this “Ms. Fardale lived. 

Damn, he hoped this worked out.


	3. the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo next chapter!! i hope you all enjoy :D
> 
> also i have a question! right now the only romantic relationship is between Edgy and Sansy, do we want to add the Human into that mix? and do you all mind if i name said human? just let me know either way!!

It was a bit of a long ride from the adoption center in the middle of the city to the outskirts, more in the developmental part of town. They’d put him and Edgy up on the dash to watch out the window, easy with their stops and turns. As the houses grew further apart and more and more grass could be seen, he could tell Edgy was itching to ask just how far out this human lived, but something about the way their fingers trembled on the steering wheel made the both of them stay silent. 

Soon enough they pulled into a mostly disused looking driveway, where a squat little house sat. Sansy looked it over with a curious air, noticing Edgy doing the same. The human put their face in their hands, breathing out for a moment before they glanced over with a cautious air.

“This is it… I know its nothing much, but its home.” They said, clearly waiting for some kind of judgment, whether negative or what Sansy wasn’t sure. 

“Looks homey.” He answered, shifting in his spot as Edge came up behind him and picked him up. They didn’t seem to know how to take it when Edgy took a shortcut straight to the door of the little house, climbing out of their car and locking the doors before padding quickly up the sidewalk.

“You guys can teleport?” they asked, Edgy growling in warning even as Sansy rolled his eyes at him.

“Yeah, or. Well, Edgy can. I used to could.” 

They nodded, unlocking the font door and opening it wide enough for them to walk inside, Edgy puffing as he finally came into a kitchen. Taking another shortcut, he sat Sansy down on the table, pulling his coat more firmly around him. 

“Babe I’m fine, its just a little chilly.” Sansy said, pushing him away gently. Edgy didn’t do anymore than grunt, but sat beside him, offering a bit more warmth.

“Yeah I really need to turn up the thermostat, its been kinda cold recently… Lemme just take a pill really fast and I’ll go do that.” They said almost absentmindedly, grabbing a large plastic container from the counter and pulling a little orange bottle from it, the cap popping off with a single push. A little white pill was extracted and downed with a chase of water, leaving the human looking a little drained afterwards. They didn’t seem to be as shaky, though, so Sansy assumed it was some kind of anxiety pill. He’d take a look at it later.

“Well.” The human started, having turned the heat up a couple of notches, and sat down in front of them. “What do you guys think you’ll want to do?”

Edgy titled his head, a little confused, but Sansy chuckled. “What, you think we’re going to take off this far from the city?”

“Would if you had to.” They said with a knowing grin, and if it didn’t make Sansy like them a little bit more. 

“Yer right. But why do ya care?” Edgy finally asked, the human glancing at him with a bit of surprise, as if they’d not expected him to talk. 

“I care cause I just adopted you both, dumbass. If you both took off and anyone came around wondering what you were up to, I’d have a lot of explaining to do.”

Edgy snorted at that, but grit his fangs as he pulled Sansy a little closer. “Its too cold right now. We’ll stay here till Spring, give ya that long ta prove yerself. Sound fair?”

Sansy didn’t particularly like being left out of the conversation, but Edgy was right, in a way. 

“Sounds perfectly fair to me.” They said, nodding as they fiddled with the bracelet around their wrist. “Now, do either of you dislike tomatoes?” 

Sansy scoffed. “As if we’d turn down a good meal. Give us your best shot, kiddo.”


	4. The TV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo next chapter that was due over a month ago!!
> 
> either way, now its here!! enjoy XD
> 
> ;)

Sansy wasn’t entirely sure what the big, black box on the table was. He thought about asking Edgy, seeing as how Edgy was more knowledgeable about these things in general, but in the end he’d forgotten and taken a nap instead. When he woke up though, it was to the sound of stranger’s voices, the sounds of gunfire and explosions making him jerk awake a lot faster than his spine really enjoyed.

Hissing at the pain, the warm hands that were instantly supporting him and pulling him into a better position were greatly welcomed. Edgy sat behind him, gently massaging away the pain until it was a lot more manageable, whispering calming words that had him relaxing carefully into his hold. Sansy laid back on him, momentarily distracted until someone was yelling and he was jerking in place again, Edgy forcing him to stay still as he covered his mouth with one hand.

“It’s jus’ a TV. Pictures and shit. It ain’t real.” He whispered, pointing up at the mysterious box. The screen was lit up with colors and lights, Sansy mesmerized for a long moment until a loud snort of sound came from behind them. Edgy chuckled as Sansy glanced back behind them, wondering what sort of creature could have made such a sound… only to find their new owner sacked out on the couch, mouth hanging open as a soft snore sounded. He winced in sympathy, turning back to the rather loud in hindsight TV.

“Should we shut it off?” he asked, wondering how they’d even do that at this size, but Edgy just shook his head. 

“Naw, they didn’ wan’ me to. I tried earlier, they jus’ turned it back on.” He said, shrugging. He pointed off to the side, where the human’s arm was dangling from the couch, the remote barely clinging to their fingers. Sansy couldn’t help the snort that left him, even as he turned back to the TV to see what was playing on it.

He hadn’t had much experience with TVs, obviously, but something about being woken up like he had by this one... it had left a bit of a sour taste in his mouth.

“Do you think we could at least turn it down?” he asked meekly, Edgy pulling him a little closer as he used his magic to bring the sizable remote over to them both, gently yanking it from the human’s hand. They merely snorted in their sleep again, turning back over to the back of the couch. Sansy sighed in relief as Edgy jammed down on the volume button, making the arguing and yelling a bit more manageable. 

“Sorry babe. Should’a figured it’d set ya off.” Edgy whispered, nuzzling into the back of his neck. Sansy just shook his head.

“Its been years. Couldn’t have figured on it.” He paused, yawning wide as his mate chuckled behind him, letting him lay back into his chest.

“Go back to sleep, babe. I’ll keep watch.” He promised, and it was all Sansy could do to nod before he had fallen into a deep sleep once more.

~.~

Edgy watched as his mate’s eyes slowly drifted shut again, something feral satisfied deep in his belly. He didn’t really know what they were going to do now, besides using this human for all the food and warmth they could give. He didn’t really believe they were helping out of their own goodness or free will. There had to be some kind of catch… but they’d be long gone before the human had the chance to do whatever it was they planned on doing.

He wasn’t letting Sansy get hurt again. Never again. Not after last time.

Kissing the top of his mate's skull, he vowed it over his own soul. Never fucking again.


	5. The Fridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay more of this fic :DDD im enjoying writing it honestly lol
> 
> anxiety mentions here boys, as well as medication
> 
> enjoy !!

The next morning Sans woke up to the smell of some kind of food being fried, something they’d always wondered about when living behind a restaurant. How the food would taste fresh, rather than cold and mingled with the rest of the trash. He slowly sat up, Edgy’s hold tightening around his waist before it loosened again, Edgy grumbling in his sleep. 

Something about “stubborn assholes”, nothing Sansy would know about.

The human was in the kitchen, Sansy could see them from the living room table. They were bustling about the kitchen, a little saucer holding what looked like a veritable feast of tiny diced food. There were what he could only assume was eggs, seeing as how the shelter had made scrambled eggs as a big food to feed everyone with. There were tiny bits of reddish meat, tiny bits of brownish meat, and what looked like little chunks of cheese, all piled high, glistening in the light of the kitchen.

It all looked and smelled delicious, but it didn’t really click that it was probably for him and Edgy until they were bringing it over and setting it right next to him, along with a couple classes and a pitcher with chocolate milk. He gaped at it, going from staring hard at it to staring hard at the human, who was starting to sweat more and more until he finally asked the burning question.

“What the fuck?”

They winced, carefully getting on their knees to be a little more on level. “I just thought… maybe you guys would like some breakfast?”

Edgy was waking up at this point, his nose strong enough to definitely smell the smorgasbord of food waiting on them, but Sansy just… couldn’t wrap his head around it.

“That’s… all for us?”

The human nodded, biting their lip, and he sat back, baffled. Edgy was waiting, sitting next to him with baited breath, and waited patiently as Sans gingerly picked up a piece of cheese… and popped it in his mouth. Chewing thoughtfully, he sighed a breath, grinning up at the still fretful looking human.

“It tastes great, thanks.”

They blasted out a puff of air, looking more than relieved, before they smiled and got up to head back into the kitchen. Edgy had long since taken the opportunity to dig in to the food, his grunts of heavenly delight more than enough to get Sansy into trying a little bit of everything.

There were a few tiny biscuits even, dripping with butter and jam that stuck to his teeth but he didn’t even care, it was all so delicious and filling that after they were finished, the plate nearly licked clean, they snuggled into each other and went back to sleep.

They didn’t notice the way the human sat at their table, hands shaking as they tapped an anxiety pill into their hand, eyes flitting from their sleeping charges to the mess in the kitchen. Sighing, they stood, hand wrapped around their opposite arm, and laid down on the couch, turning the TV on low. 

Sansy only woke up once, to find them asleep once more, clearly uneasy, and pushed a few good feelings of intent their way. Their face relaxed, less scrunched in discomfort, and Sansy felt his job was done, turning back to snuggle into Edgy’s chest and go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment either here or on my tumblr (freshouttaparsnips) ^^


End file.
